Vingt-cinq jours
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Rose et Scorpius se fréquentent depuis leurs onze ans, et ils se sont toujours cordialement supportés sans rien dire. Pourtant, il ne leur faudra que vingt-cinq jours pour s'apercevoir qu'ils ont peut-être plus de choses en commun qu'ils ne le pensent. Et s'ils apprenaient à vraiment se connaître ? Juste pour voir ?
1. Partie I

**Titre :** Vingt-cinq jours

 **Auteure :** CacheCoeur

 **Rating :** K+

 **Accroche :** Rose et Scorpius se fréquentent depuis leurs onze ans, et ils se sont toujours cordialement supportés sans rien dire. Pourtant, il ne leur faudra que vingt-cinq pour s'apercevoir qu'ils ont peut-être plus de choses en commun qu'ils ne le pensent. Et s'ils apprenaient à vraiment se connaître ? Juste pour voir ?

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas l'univers de _"Harry Potter"_ : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je laisse seulement voguer mon imagination avec les informations de J.K Rowling sur la next-gen. Je ne prends pas en compte _« The Cursed Child »._

 **Note 1 :** Le dessin en couverture a été fait par **_Nesache_**. Quoi ? Comment ça « encore » ? Mais…. Elle me fournit en Scorose !

 **Note 2 :** Hello ! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau recueil un peu particulier… Alors, oui ça aurait pu être un calendrier de l'avent. J'ai même hésité à en faire un, mais j'ai eu un petit passage à vide dans l'écriture … Et ce depuis j'ai terminé « La valeur d'Opaline ». Donc j'avais écrit très peu et ce, depuis… Octobre je crois ? Et hier… Et hier… Bah j'ai organisé un atelier écriture sur un discord ou je suis modératrice (d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre si le cœur vous en dit !) et j'ai écrit 8 000 mots en une soirée et ça a donné ça… Alors, autant vous en faire profiter ?

 **Notes 3 :** Bon, aucazou'… Cette histoire n'est pas reliée à « Des liens si magiques », et n'a rien à voir avec « A demi-mots », « Fabriquer des premières fois »…

* * *

 _1er Décembre, 14h02_

Rose était une baroudeuse. Elle explorait et parcourait le monde entier, s'enrichissait de toutes les cultures possibles et imaginables. Rose avait toujours été un peu solitaire, renfermée dans son coin, avec ses livres, à remettre ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez toutes les deux secondes parce qu'elles glissaient. Depuis qu'elle avait obtenu ses ASPIC, Rose avait parcouru les tombeaux du monde sorcier avec son oncle Bill, visité d'anciennes cités perdues avec d'autres explorateurs… La rousse n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Pas une seule fois en trois ans. Son cousin et meilleur ami, ainsi que son père, sa mère et son frère lui avaient rendu visite quelque fois… Mais ce n'était pas pareil.

\- Rose ! Tu m'as tellement manquée ! s'exclama son cousin en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Al ! sourit-elle.

Elle posa son gros sac marron en cuir et l'enlaça à son tour… Elle avait décidé d'élire domicile chez Albus pour passer les fêtes. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu prévenir ses parents, qui l'auraient accueilli avec joie. Mais Rose ne se voyait pas dormir dans son ancienne chambre…

\- Tu n'as pas changé !

\- Toi si, rétorqua Albus. Tu as bronzé !

\- Il y avait beaucoup de soleil en Egypte, expliqua Rose en frissonnant.

\- T'as toujours été un cul gelé…, soupira une voix rauque dans son dos.

Rose ferma les yeux, déglutit et se retourna, offrant à Scorpius Malfoy, son visage le plus inexpressif :

\- Bonjour Malfoy.

\- Je m'appelle Scorpius, grogna ce-dernier.

\- Bonjour Scorpius, se reprit la rousse.

Derrière eux, Albus leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là, n'avaient jamais été très amis dans leur adolescence. Le brun avait toujours jonglé entre sa cousine et son meilleur-ami, le blond et la rousse étant la plupart du temps incroyablement silencieux quand ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Ils avaient une certaine entente cordiale, comme deux connaissances liées par un ami proche.

\- Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.

\- « SA » chambre ? s'étrangla Scorpius.

La mâchoire serrée, il fît la grimace à Albus qui lui faisait signe de se taire. La vérité, c'était qu'Albus avait décrété que Scorpius céderait sa chambre à Rose pour le mois à venir. Et quand un Potter voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Même si c'était aux dépens d'un Malfoy. En fait… Surtout si c'était aux dépens d'un Malfoy ! Au final, Scorpius n'avait pas opposé grande résistance : la chambre d'Albus avait son propre écosystème et il aurait été dommage que les Weasley perdent l'une des leurs alors que les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient. Le blond soupira encore une fois, et regarda Rose s'éloigner lentement. Ses boucles rousses rebondissaient dans son dos, comme des ressorts. C'était marrant…

Il esquissa un sourire, sans même s'en apercevoir.

Rose Weasley était de retour…

 _2 Décembre, 00h00_

\- J'ai oublié ma brosse à dent.

\- Mais qui oublie sa brosse à dent sérieux ? murmura Scorpius.

Rose était plantée devant l'entrée de la salle de bain, ses grands yeux cachés par ses cheveux roux en bataille, dans un short affreusement court, d'un top à fines bretelles et des chaussons licornes pailletés ridicules. Rien n'était cohérent chez cette personne. Absolument rien. Rose remonta sa monture sur sa tête, dégageant son front.

\- T'as la marque de bronzage de tes lunettes.

\- Oh.

Rose ne s'en formalisait pas plus que ça.

\- Prend une brosse à dent dans le tiroir, déclara finalement Scorpius.

La rousse se servit, et se plaça devant la vasque, juste à côté de lui. Ils regardaient tous les deux droit devant eux.

\- J'ai pas de dentifrice non plus, bredouilla Rose.

\- Evidemment, leva les yeux au ciel l'ancien Serpentard.

Il lui en servit, et ils se brossèrent les dents, sans rien dire. Pour autant, ce silence n'avait rien de gênant.

 _3 Décembre 15h32_

Scorpius se pencha pour lire le titre du livre que lisait Rose. Cette dernière s'en aperçut et baissa la couverture de son ouvrage pour permettre à Scorpius de le déchiffrer plus facilement.

\- Daphné Greengrass…

\- Je trouve cette femme intéressante. C'est l'une des plus grandes archéologues de cette génération ! Elle a une intuition remarquable et j'adore son enthousiasme. J'ai l'impression de faire les découvertes en même temps qu'elle quand je la lis …

\- Evidemment que c'est une femme remarquable !

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Rose.

\- C'est ma tante !

\- Ah, rosit la jeune femme. Je ne savais pas.

Scorpius esquissa un sourire.

\- Y'a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi…

\- Sûrement…

Il la laissa continuer son ouvrage, n'osant pas la déranger davantage, sans se douter, que Rose n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur le manuel. Elle essayait de lire autre chose…

 _4 Décembre 20h12_

Scorpius jouait du piano depuis tout petit. C'était sa mère qui l'avait un peu obligé quand il était plus jeune. Ça l'avait agacé pendant longtemps, mais au final, il adorait ça aujourd'hui. Rose avait été surprise en arrivant dans l'appartement de son cousin et de son colocataire, de trouver un piano. Elle s'approcha de Scorpius, l'écoutant jouer. Elle admira ses doigts qui glissaient avec aisance sur le clavier, un peu impressionnée. Il s'arrêta de jouer.

\- Tu m'admires Rose ?

\- Oui.

L'honnêteté de Rose prenait toujours au dépourvu. Pourtant, Scorpius savait que Rose n'avait presque pas de filtre. Elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait, et il en avait souvent fait les frais quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Rose était la première à le foudroyer du regard quand il sortait avec une fille différente toutes les deux semaines, quand il rendait ses devoirs en retards, quand elle lui disait de se concentrer en études des runes parce qu'ils avaient un exposé à faire tous les deux.

\- Tu sais jouer ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Un peu.

\- Vas-y.

Rose s'installa à ses côtés, et ils se serrèrent sur le tabouret, tenant par miracle tous les deux dessus, dans un équilibre un peu précaire.

\- Je joue mal.

\- Laisse-moi juger.

Elle pianota quelques notes, gênée, et il leva les yeux au ciel. Rose Weasley était énervante à toujours croire qu'elle était nulle en tout… Elle était déjà comme ça adolescente. Et elle n'avait pas changée…

\- Je ne me souviens plus de l'air que j'avais en tête…

Elle le fredonna et ferma les yeux. Ses doigts s'agitèrent et quelques notes s'échappèrent. Scorpius avait comme l'impression qu'il connaissait cette musique… Il plaça sa main droite sur le clavier, et accompagna Rose. A deux, ils trouvèrent vite la mélodie…

 _5 Décembre, 16h14_

\- Le droit veut ma mort, vociféra Scorpius en jetant son manuel à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Tu veux qu'on échange avec mes cours de potions ? se plaignit Albus à son tour.

\- Je suis rentrée ! déclara en même temps Rose, qui venait d'arriver.

Scorpius lâcha sa plume. Les cheveux de la rousse étaient parsemés de blanc. Des flocons de neiges s'y étaient nichés. Il l'observa enlever son manteau, ses chaussures, ses gants, son écharpe, son bonnet, son premier pull, son second pull, sa première paire de chaussette ainsi que sa deuxième.

\- C'était bien chez oncle Ron et tante Hermione ? demanda Albus.

\- Parfait. J'ai ramené des trucs à manger ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

\- On révise. Tu sais, le commun des mortels, c'est-à-dire nous, les faibles d'esprit, avons des partiels à passer en Janvier.

\- J'en ai aussi tu sais, haussa un sourcil Rose.

\- Ce n'est clairement pas la même donne Rose. Tu parcoures déjà le monde, t'as été admise dans une prestigieuse école d'archéologie magique à New-York, ils te mangent tous dans la main alors que tu ne vas même pas en cours …

Rose haussa cette fois-ci les épaules. Elle adorait apprendre et étudier. Pourtant, dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, elle s'était enfuie de l'université pour se rendre sur le terrain. Elle en avait eu marre de rester assise derrière un pupitre. Rose ne tenait jamais en place…

\- Je peux vous aider ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, bougonna Scorpius.

Pourtant, la rousse s'assit à côté de lui, empiétant sur son espace vital, sa petite bulle de confort que seuls ses parents et Albus pouvaient percer. Rose prit une de ses fiches de révisions :

\- Je n'y comprends rien.

\- Je te l'avais dit…, la coupa-t-il.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne peux pas t'aider, continua-t-elle. Récite-moi ta leçon !

Scorpius s'exécuta, un peu de mauvaise grâce. Mais il se détendit rapidement et se prêta au jeu. Rose fronçait les sourcils parfois, et posait des questions, parfois un peu idiotes, souvent pertinentes mais qui aidaient grandement le blond.

 _6 Décembre 13h22_

\- J'ai croisé Stacy ce matin, lui apprit Albus.

\- C'est qui Stacy ? demanda Rose en dévorant sa part de pizza.

Elle avait de la sauce tomate partout autour de la bouche. Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit une serviette en papier.

\- Ça t'intéresse vraiment Rose ?

\- Bien sûr Scorpius ! répondit-elle sur le même ton. Allez dis-moi.

\- Stacy, c'est mon ex.

\- Et celle-ci est collector, ajouta Albus. Elle a suivi Scorpius jusqu'ici la semaine dernière. Elle lui envoyait tous les jours des chocolats et des cartes. C'était flippant…

\- Légèrement, avoua Scorpius.

Rose éclata de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?

\- Le fait qu'une fille te fasse peur.

Parce que Rose avait toujours pensé que rien ne faisait peur à Scorpius… Elle l'avait toujours silencieusement admiré pour ça. Il n'avait jamais craint personne, n'avait jamais écouté les rumeurs, les méchancetés qu'on disaient sur lui. Elle aurait voulu être comme Scorpius parfois…

\- T'inquiète Rose. T'es la seule qui me fait vraiment peur ! plaisanta Scorpius.

\- Et j'en suis enchantée !

Il lui donna les olives de sa part de pizza, machinalement. Elle les mangea, machinalement aussi. Ils se connaissaient plus qu'ils ne le pensaient.

 _7 Décembre 11h11_

Scorpius fronçait les sourcils. Il avait bien autre chose à faire. Alors pourquoi, est-ce qu'il observait Rose Weasley, en train de se maquiller depuis tout à l'heure ?

Elle avait fait une tresse avec ses cheveux, une énorme tresse, qui descendait jusque dans le bas de son dos, et quelques boucles, ses fameuses boucles ressorts, celles qui faisaient presque « boing bing » à chacun de ses pas, s'échappaient de la coiffure. On aurait dit une nymphe… Dans le reflet du miroir, Scorpius pouvait voir qu'elle avait mit du mascara, noircissant ses cils déjà un peu trop longs, qui lui avait toujours donné l'air d'une poupée à l'expression ahurie. Ses yeux chocolat ressortaient davantage. Mais ce qui attira son attention, c'était cette bouche pulpeuse et rouge bordeaux, qui faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseurs comme la nuit faisait apparaître les étoiles. Rose sourit à son reflet :

\- Il me va bien ce rouge-à-lèvres ? Je ne suis pas certaine de la couleur…, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Scorpius.

Avachi jusque là dans l'encadrement de la porte, Scorpius se redressa immédiatement et sourit à Rose :

\- Il te rend un peu moins moche ! la taquina-t-il.

\- Si Scorpius Malfoy le dit, c'est que ça doit bien m'aller ! approuva finalement Rose.

Il la suivit jusqu'au salon, ou elle prit son manteau :

\- Ne m'attendez pas pour dîner ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Scorpius.

\- J'ai rendez-vous.

Rose quitta l'appartement. Et il eut l'impression que son cœur venait de se plier un tout petit… Comme un léger pincement.

 _16h34_

Rose n'avait pas bougé depuis deux bonnes heures, sous les regards atterrés et inquiets de Scorpius et Albus. Elle ne lisait pas. Elle ne regardait pas par la fenêtre. Elle était rentrée très vite, les yeux gonflés. Son mascara avait coulé et son rouge à lèvres s'était effacé. Ses yeux marrons étaient un peu embués. Elle reniflait de temps en temps. Emmitouflée dans une couverture, elle semblait triste.

\- C'est ta cousine, va lui parler.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

\- Commence par un « ça va, Rosie ? » ! proposa Scorpius.

\- Elle va me hurler un « A ton avis Al ? », bien mérité ! répondit le brun.

\- T'as aucune idée de ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- J'ai entendu un vague « c'était un gros crétin de toute façon ! » mais je n'en sais pas plus…

Rose grelotait. Alors Scorpius augmenta le chauffage. Lui qui appréciait la fraicheur, devait supporter la chaleur désormais. Il prit une tasse et l'apporta jusqu'à Rose, en s'asseyant sur le canapé sur lequel elle avait élu domicile.

\- Tiens, bois ça.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Du chocolat chaud.

Elle le porta à ses lèvres, avant de s'arrêter, sentant une drôle d'odeur.

\- Mais attend... C'est du rhum dans ton chocolat chaud ?

\- Recette que je tiens de ma grand-mère Greengrass ! se vanta le blond.

Rose sourit.

\- Apporte en plus, s'il te plaît.

Scorpius s'exécuta. Le soir venu, Rose riait gaiement. Elle avait certes le nez un peu rouge, mais Scorpius préférait ça. Ils s'amusèrent tous les trois. Rose oublia ses problèmes. Suspendu entre deux de ses rires, Scorpius regarda Rose s'enivrer de chocolat et de rhum, avant de la raccompagner dans sa chambre, laissant Albus seul, comater sur le canapé du salon.

\- Merci Scorpius.

\- De quoi ?

\- De m'avoir fait oublier.

 _8 Décembre 6h45_

Une douce odeur chatouilla les narines de Scorpius. Il l'ignora, le temps de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller. Il se prépara sans rien dire, et se dirigea vers la pièce à vivre. Rose était encore en pyjama, toujours dans son short trop court, dévoilant ses jambes fuselées, son top trop petit, dévoilant son nombril quand elle levait les bras, et ses chaussons licornes … Elle bailla, et retourna un pancake.

\- Oh ! Je t'attendais. Assis-toi !

Scorpius s'exécuta, les yeux grands ouverts. Rose avait préparé un petit-déjeuner de monstre pour lui. Une assiette pleine de pancakes reposait en face de lui, ainsi qu'un café, et un verre de jus d'orange. Elle plaça le dernier pancake dans son assiette et éteignit la plaque de cuisson.

\- Je sais que je dérange sûrement. On se tolère depuis longtemps tous les deux. Mais je tiens à te remercier. Tu me prêtes ta chambre, tu partages ton appartement avec moi…

\- Euh… Merci.

Elle bailla encore une fois.

\- Bon courage pour tes partiels ! l'encouragea-t-elle.

\- Euh… Merci, répéta Scorpius, incapable de dire autre chose.

\- Je vais me recoucher…

Elle avait parlé d'une toute petite voix et piétiné jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il dévora son petit-déjeuner.

Et une fois ce dernier terminé, il se sentit confiant : il allait les réussir ces partiels !

 _9 Décembre 18h49_

\- Je peux entrer ? toqua Scorpius, à la porte de sa propre chambre.

\- Oui, bien sûr, couina la voix de Rose.

Il entra et découvrit un véritable capharnaüm, qui lui fit mal au cœur l'espace d'un instant. Puis il s'aperçut que Rose s'était empêtrée et emmêlée avec de la laine bleue, qui jurait avec ses cheveux roux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Scorpius, son manuel de droit sorcier dans les mains.

\- Je tricote.

\- Je crois que c'est un échec.

\- Non tu penses ?

Elle boudait légèrement et cela le fit rire.

\- J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle écharpe et je voulais me la faire, mais je crois que je vais abandonner.

\- Ce serait dommage.

\- Ah oui.

\- Oui. Ne laisse pas tomber. Réessaie.

Elle regarda toute la laine étalée devant elle, emmêlée à ses cheveux, entremêlée entre ses doigts. Elle se mordit les lèvres, faisant mine de réfléchir. Scorpius prit ce qu'il était venu chercher dans sa chambre, à savoir, son précieux café moulu, qu'il gardait jalousement à l'abris de la gourmandise de son meilleur ami.

\- Je vais retenter.

\- Je crois en toi ! se moqua-t-il légèrement en levant les deux pouces en l'air.

Rose lui sourit et une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, remarqua une chose, qui fit tomber son sourire d'un coup. Cette laine bleue, qu'elle avait cherchée pendant des heures et des heures en boutique, d'un bleu-gris tout doux, avait exactement la même couleur que les yeux de Scorpius…


	2. Partie II

_10 Décembre 12h46_

\- A L'AIDE ! hurla une voix.

Scorpius sursauta et se précipita vers la porte. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec les épines vertes d'un sapin qui avait exactement la même voix que Rose.

\- C'est trop lourd pour moi.

\- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta baguette ?

\- Je l'ai oublié ici je crois ! marmonna Rose.

\- T'as oublié ta baguette ? répéta Scorpius sans y croire.

Il leva la sienne et fît léviter le sapin pour le poser dans un coin du salon.

\- Je me suis dit que ce serait sympa ! s'exclama Rose, en se tortillant sur place.

\- On n'a pas de décoration.

Rose fit la moue. Elle parcourut la pièce des yeux, avant de tomber sur la corbeille qui contenait les pommes. Elle s'en empara d'une et la posa délicatement sur l'une des branches, qui s'affaissa sous son poids. Le fruit resta pourtant sagement dessus et Rose admira son travail fier d'elle.

\- Les boules qui décoraient les sapins de Noël étaient autrefois des pommes…

Rose avait vingt ans, mais restait aussi candide qu'une enfant. Et ça éveillait un petit truc, chez Scorpius…

 _11 Décembre 14h35_

Des bougies flottaient dans l'appartement tout entier et Scorpius les évita en rentrant, manquant dans s'en prendre une dans le visage. Rose était assise sur le tapis de leur salon, en tailler, sa baguette à la main. Scorpius avait toujours secrètement adoré voir Rose faire de la magie. Elle était très douée, et toujours inventive. Elle agitait sa baguette en un rythme étrange, fouettant le vide de temps en temps. Rose aurait fait une merveilleuse enchanteresse … Pourtant, elle était partie en archéologie. Rien d'étonnant à cela pour ses proches qui savaient qu'elle adorait l'histoire. Pour autant, Rose n'avait jamais été très courageuse quand ils étaient jeunes.

\- T'as jamais regretté de ne pas avoir été envoyée à Gryffondor comme tes parents ? demanda subitement Scorpius.

\- Non, répondit immédiatement Rose. Serdaigle me convenait mieux je pense. Et puis, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je n'ai pas de cœur ou un sens de la justice.

\- C'est vrai…, murmura Scorpius.

\- Toi, par exemple, tu es loyal, persévérant, et tu donnerais tout ce que tu as pour faire plaisir à Albus. Même ta chambre, sourit Rose. Tu aurais fait un très bon Poufsouffle.

\- Le Choixpeau pensait pareil que toi ! s'étonna Scorpius.

\- Ah oui ?

Scorpius s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à côté d'elle, esquivant les bougies.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne.

\- Je ne le répéterai pas ! promit Rose en le regardant.

\- Tu aurais fait une bonne Gryffondor …

\- Non, hurla-t-elle presque de rire. J'étais si peureuse… Je le suis toujours.

\- Tu te rattrapes bien aujourd'hui. Tu es une future archéologue de génie, tu explores des tombeaux, des pyramides…

\- Je reste bien en retrait derrière les briseurs de sorts tu sais. Je ne fais que traduire quelques inscriptions, interpréter certaines d'entre elles, et prendre des notes… Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'aventure…

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, soupira Scorpius.

Non. Pour lui, déjà, partir loin d'ici, c'était l'aventure. Et Rose, celle qui était toujours restée dans l'ombre de son cousin ou la protection que lui offrait son nom de famille, n'avait pas eu peur de partir du jour au lendemain. Elle avait pris tout le monde au dépourvu, lui le premier, quand Albus lui avait annoncé que Rose était partie pour le Mexique, il y a de cela trois ans maintenant.

\- Eteins ces bougies avant de foutre le feu à tout l'appartement, grogna finalement le blond pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

\- A vos ordres Malfoy !

\- Je m'appelle Scorpius !

\- Je sais…, sourit-elle.

 _12 Décembre 10h05_

Rose relisait la lettre que Peter lui avait donné lors de leur rendez-vous.

Celui ou elle avait peint sa bouche en rouge bordeaux.

Elle se refusa de pleurer.

Elle n'était même pas certaine de l'avoir aimé de toute façon. Pour autant, ça lui faisait mal d'avoir été jetée de la sorte. Peter et elle se connaissait depuis trois ans après tout… Et ils avaient été ensemble pendant un an… Rose avait osé croire, l'espace d'un instant, que quelqu'un, une personne qui n'appartenait pas à sa famille, s'intéressait vraiment à elle. Elle avait été idiote. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun amis… Rose avait toujours fui les gens, ayant peur qu'ils n'attendent trop d'elle, la fille des illustres Ron et Hermione Weasley, filleule du grand Harry Potter…

Elle entendit rire dans le salon. Timidement, elle se dirigea dans cette pièce. Scorpius lui tournait le dos, accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha de lui intriguée, collant à son tour son nez à la fenêtre. Scorpius ne réagit pas. En fait, il avait senti son parfum, qui embaumait désormais dans tout l'appartement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tais-toi et observe ! fit énigmatiquement le blond.

Rose s'exécuta. Il n'y avait rien de très intéressant dehors… Puis elle remarqua deux dames, en train d'essayer de garder leur équilibre. Elles finirent par tomber, glissant sur la chaussée. Rose éclata de rire, à cause de leur chute, immensément ridicule.

\- J'adore l'hiver. Je me poste sous la fenêtre et je regarde les gens se casser la gueule à cause du verglas, sourit Scorpius.

 _13 Décembre 18h03_

\- Noël c'est trop commercial de toute façon !

Rose s'offusqua, la main sur le cœur :

\- Mais c'est une super fête !

\- Ah oui ? la taquina Scorpius.

\- On retrouve sa famille, on partage un repas, on échange les cadeaux…

La rousse se mit à sourire, des tonnes de souvenirs en tête. Elle avait raté deux Noëls et les regrettait amèrement. Mais entre tous ses voyages, elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps.

\- C'est vrai, admit Scorpius. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une fête pour voir ma famille, pour partager un repas ou pour échanger des cadeaux.

Rose resta muette.

\- Tu ne penses pas ?

\- Si, murmura-t-elle finalement.

Elle se demanda subitement pourquoi Scorpius et elle, ne s'étaient jamais entendus.

 _14 Décembre 19h34_

\- Viens décorer le sapin avec moi !

\- Je révise Rose. Il me reste un partiel à passer encore.

\- S'il te plait !

Rose battit des cils.

Et le cœur de Scorpius fit un truc bizarre.

Comme un gargouillement.

Comme s'il avait faim.

Peut-être que son estomac avait remplacé son cœur ?

L'ancien Serpentard obéit à Rose, qui lui tendit plusieurs guirlandes.

\- On a ce sapin depuis quatre jours et il n'a aucune décoration…

\- Que c'est triste, dit sarcastiquement Scorpius.

Rose ne releva pas.

Quinze minutes plus tard, tout clignotait autour de Scorpius.

\- Toutes ces guirlandes, ça va faire sauter les plombs de la maison. Et les miens aussi, soupira-t-il.

\- Mais non ! Plaisanta Rose. L'électricité moldue est infaillible.

Pourtant, au même instant, tout s'éteignit autour d'eux.

\- Rose…, grogna Scorpius.

\- Je suis désolée, couina cette dernière.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

 _15 Décembre 7h00_

Scorpius ne regrettait pas l'époque de Poudlard. Les cours ne lui manquaient pas. Aujourd'hui, il était étudiant en droit magique, tout se passait bien, il adorait ce qu'il apprenait et il ne s'embêtait plus à faire semblant de s'entendre avec les autres. Être un Malfoy, ça n'avait jamais été simple. Il avait préféré s'enfermer dans une bulle protectrice, pour éviter d'entendre les moqueries, ou de voir les visages dégoutés qui naissaient sur son passage. Alors Scorpius ne regrettait pas Poudlard.

Et surtout, surtout… Il ne regrettait pas Poudlard, parce qu'il n'avait plus à partager sa chambre avec Albus, qui ronflait comme un buffle asthmatique ! Il se retourna dans son lit d'appoint et maudit Rose de lui voler sa chambre.

Puis il sentit quelque chose bouger côté de ses pieds. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Il ne voyait rien, à cause du noir. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé, il entendait une sorte de ronronnement étrange. Il tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette et lança un lumos.

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre d'Albus s'entrouvrit :

\- Dit, t'aurais pas vu Neige ?

\- Neige ? questionna Scorpius, ayant reconnu la voix de Rose.

Il dirigea sa baguette vers le ronronnement et découvrit un petit chat, qui miaula tout doucement. Il était si petit, qu'il pouvait tenir dans la paume de sa main.

\- Ah ! C'est donc là que tu te cachais Neige ! pesta Rose en prenant le chaton dans ses bras.

Les yeux toujours clos, l'animal se contenta de se pelotonner contre son cou. Rose referma la porte, laissant Scorpius totalement dérouté et abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Rose venait d'adopter un petit chat ? Mais… Depuis quand ?

 _16 Décembre 16h45_

\- Je l'ai trouvé hier ! Il était tout seul, dans la rue. J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas…

\- C'est fait maintenant, grogna Scorpius.

Rose esquissa un sourire. Parce que Scorpius ne trompait personne, ou tout du moins, pas elle. Il avait beau râler, prétendre que Rose aurait dû les prévenir, elle savait bien que Neige ne dérangeait pas du tout Scorpius.

Parce que celui-ci caressait le chaton depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant.

Et parce qu'il afficha une petite mine triste quand Rose lui prit Neige des bras pour le nourrir.

\- Ce sac à puce va foutre ses poils partout dans l'appartement.

\- Arrête de faire semblant Malfoy.

\- Je m'appelle Scorpius ! soupira ce dernier.

\- Je sais, rit Rose. Et t'es vraiment un sacré râleur…

\- C'est ce qui fait mon charme et qui attire toutes les filles.

\- Non, déclara Rose.

Ce qui faisait le charme de Scorpius, c'étaient peut-être sa carrure athlétique, ses cheveux blonds cendrés, ses yeux orageux… Mais c'étaient surtout son caractère bienveillant, certes un peu ronchon, mais gentil.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- La fortune de ta famille ! lui tira la langue la rousse.

 _17 Décembre 12h57_

\- Des scientifiques américains ont calculé que le Père Noël devrait visiter 822 maisons par seconde pour livrer tous les cadeaux du monde la veille de Noël, voyageant à plus de 1000 km par seconde.

\- Cool, répondit Scorpius en avalant une pomme de terre.

\- Super intéressant, ajouta Albus.

\- Vous pourriez faire semblant…, soupira Rose.

\- Tu as reçu du courrier ce matin, changea de conversation le brun. Je l'ai posé sur ton bureau.

\- C'est étrange, je n'ai rien trouvé. Tu l'as déposé quand ?

\- Ce matin.

Rose fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est peut-être Neige qui a joué avec ? bredouilla Scorpius.

Oui.

Certainement.

Et puis quoi encore ?

 _18 Décembre, 13h12_

\- Elle est bizarre Rose.

\- Elle a toujours été bizarre Rose, souleva Scorpius.

\- Certes, admit Albus. Mais tu trouves pas qu'elle est renfermée ?

\- Elle a toujours été renfermée…

\- Oui, mais plus qu'avant !

\- Je sais pas… Elle est comme ça, non ? C'est normal ? C'est Rose !

Rose. La fille qui partait le lendemain de ses ASPICS pour faire un tour du monde. La fille qui séchait ses cours d'archéologie depuis trois ans mais qui réussissait tous ses examens. La fille qui ramenait un chaton chez eux sans rien dire. Et un sapin. Une fille qui oubliait sa brosse à dent.

Rose Weasley.

Un étrange phénomène.

\- Je me demande qui c'est, ce Peter.

\- Demande-lui, fit simplement Scorpius.

\- Hors de question. Rose déteste se confier.

\- Alors attend qu'elle t'en parle !

\- Ouais.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Mais si jamais elle te dit quelque chose… Tu me le répèteras hein ?

\- Bien sûr…


	3. Partie III

_19 Décembre, 8h00_

Rose avait un petit air. Scorpius sentit la lettre qu'il avait dans sa poche de jean lui brûler. Bien sûr que c'était lui qui l'avait prise… Mais ce Peter… C'était celui qui l'avait fait pleurer l'autre jour ? Scorpius, dans le doute, n'avait pas voulu voir la rousse plus peinée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Je m'ennuie, soupira Rose.

\- J'imagine que la vie londonienne est bien insipide quand on a parcouru le monde.

\- Pas du tout, répondit sérieusement Rose. J'adore être ici.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es partie ?

Cette question prit Rose au dépourvue. Elle prit le temps de chercher une bonne réponse…

\- J'avais besoin de trouver qui j'étais.

\- Toi ? Tu ne savais pas qui tu étais ? s'étonna Scorpius.

\- Ça t'étonne à ce point ?

\- Oui, affirma Scorpius.

Pourtant, ça n'aurait pas dû. Rose avait toujours été comme une petite souris aux yeux de Scorpius. Une petite souris qui fuyait tout le temps, alors que sincèrement, elle n'avait rien à fuir. C'était comme si elle avait peur de tout et tout le temps. Sauf quand elle était avec son petit frère Hugo, Albus ou ses autres cousins.

\- T'as trouvé ? demanda le blond.

\- Non.

\- C'est normal.

\- Hein ?

Ce n'était pas très élégant de la part de Rose, comme son. Il retint un rire et son envie de pincer l'une des joues rondes de la rousse :

\- T'as que vingt ans Rose.

\- Je suis impatiente.

\- Je sais.

\- Et je m'ennuie.

Il lui prit la main et elle se laissa guider sans rien dire. Neige les observa partir, s'arrêtant de jouer un instant avec une boule de Noël qui était à sa hauteur. Scorpius fit descendre à Rose tous les étages du bâtiment, pour arriver dans la cour, toute enneigée.

\- Montre-moi comment on fait un bonhomme de neige.

Elle lui sourit et ils se mirent au travail. Rose parla un peu de Peter, lui, il l'écouta récoltant quelques informations pour Albus.

Peter avait vingt-deux ans.

Il était américain.

Il mâchait toujours du chewing-gum.

Il était le premier garçon à avoir embrassé Rose.

Il était aussi le premier à l'avoir largué.

Rose ne se rendit même pas compte. Elle qui confiait si peu sa vie, si peu ses secrets, n'avait ressenti aucune gêne. Une fois leur œuvre achevée, ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, en observant le bonhomme de neige qu'ils venaient de faire. La neige continuait de tomber. La Terre continuait de tourner. Pourtant, pour Scorpius, à ce moment précis, tout s'arrêta. Son cœur en premier…

Il ne dirait rien à Albus.

Cette conversation, elle n'appartenait qu'à eux.

 _20 Décembre 16h49_

Scorpius était sous l'eau chaude depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Albus et lui, avaient retrouvé quelques anciens camarades de Poudlard pour faire une petite partie de Quidditch. Evidemment, son équipe avait gagné. Mais, n'étant plus habitué à jouer, tous ses muscles avaient grandement souffert. Il méditait sous la douche, avant de remarquer des cheveux roux, coincés dans le siphon. Et il pesta contre Rose et sa chevelure de boucles souples. Il sortit, enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille :

\- Dit, Rose… La notion de ménage t'est inconnue ou tu veux juste faire de nous tes elfes de maisons ?

La jeune femme en face de lui ne disait rien, clignait des yeux très vite, et le rouge lui monta aux joues quand elle aperçut Scorpius si peu vêtu. Elle détourna les yeux, pour retourner à son activité :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? balbutia-t-elle maladroitement en ajoutant de la cannelle à sa préparation.

\- Tes cheveux dans le siphon de la douche. Faut les enlever Rose !

\- Oui oui, je le ferais demain.

Les bras croisés sur son torse, Scorpius affichait un sourire taquin. Il rêvait là, ou il faisait de l'effet à Rose Weslaey, la fille aux mille visages inexpressifs ? Il se rapprocha d'elle, contournant le bar de la pièce de vie pour se positionner derrière elle. Trop concentrée à positionner ses gâteaux sur la plaque de cuisson, elle ne le remarqua même pas, et quand elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec lui et ses cheveux dégoulinants, elle couina, telle une petite souris prise au piège.

\- Scorpius…

\- C'est mon prénom.

Elle n'avait jamais vu son visage d'aussi prés. Comme elle n'avait jamais remarqué ce tout petit grain de beauté sous son œil droit. Et lui, cette toute petite cicatrice au coin de ses lèvres. Rose était troublée, mais Scorpius, étrangement, était confiant. Pourtant, elle l'éloigna d'elle du plat de la main, qu'elle plaqua sur son torse pour le pousser avec force.

\- Je vais le faire tout de suite, rectifia Rose.

\- De quoi ?

\- Enlever les cheveux de la douche.

Scorpius ne s'en souvenait même pas. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et baissa les yeux à l'endroit même ou Rose avait touché sa peau. La marque de sa petite main y était, et la farine dont elle s'était servie pour cuisiner se mélangeait à l'eau. Il la contempla un instant, sans savoir quoi en penser… A part qu'il l'aimait, cette forme sur son torse…

\- Euh… Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer là ? demanda Albus, en train de lire dans le salon depuis le début.

Le brun et Neige, tournaient la tête vers Scorpius les yeux interrogateurs.

\- J'en sais rien.

 _21 Décembre 18h17_

\- Je suis rentrée ! s'exclama la voix de Rose.

Scorpius la regarda se débattre une fois de plus avec son manteau pour l'enlever, et continuer de jouer du piano, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je sais que tu te moques de moi ! grincha la rousse.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu ne peux rien voir, ta tête est coincée dans l'encolure. Comment t'as fait ça d'ailleurs ? s'esclaffa Scorpius.

Rose ne répondit pas et dézippa finalement son manteau avec succès. Scorpius aurait voulu voir ses yeux marrons, mais les lunettes rondes de la rousse étaient toutes embuées. Elle le releva sur le sommet de son crâne et marcha dans sa direction :

\- Je t'ai entendu jouer d'en bas.

\- Les voisins vont encore se plaindre, grimaça Scorpius.

\- Lance un assurdito !

Scorpius s'était arrêté de jouer. Il n'y avait jamais pensé…

Les deux habitants se regardèrent, gênés. Rose se mordit la lèvre et lui, se mit à rougir, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mal-à-l'aise, Rose se tortillait dans tous les sens, sans savoir ou aller, ou s'assoir. Neige, le petit chaton, détendit l'atmosphère en tentant de grimper sur le tabouret du piano, à côté de Scorpius. Trop haut pour lui, le chat rata son coup, et Scorpius, un peu hilare, l'attrapa par la peau du cou pour le poser à côté de lui. Neige se pelotonna contre sa cuisse.

\- J'ai amélioré cette musique que tu voulais jouer l'autre jour. Un truc m'est venu…

Il joua les premières notes et Rose se rapprocha, un sourire doux sur le visage.

\- Oui c'est ça !

\- Ça m'a pris du temps avant de trouver la mélodie entière.

Rose s'assit à son tour, prenant soin de ne pas écraser Neige qui ronronnait paisiblement. Elle posa ses doigts sur les touches blanches et ils reprirent le morceau à quatre mains. Ensemble. Vraiment ensemble. Leurs doigts manquaient de se toucher à chaque fois, et Scorpius fit une fausse note.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rose ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Entre nous. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, s'esclaffa-t-elle en recommençant à jouer et en baissant les yeux.

Rose, la fille qui ne lui avait jamais menti, qui lui avait toujours dit d'un ton neutre ses quatre vérités, venait de lui mentir, et il le savait. Pire encore, il savait qu'elle savait qu'elle était en train de mentir. Scorpius recommença à jouer à son tour.

Deux heures après, ils étaient toujours en train de jouer. Neige n'était plus entre leurs deux cuisses, mais se partageait leurs deux genoux, collés sur le tabouret du piano.

 _22 Décembre 14h54_

Rose avait un stylo rouge dans les mains et lisait les petites annonces.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Je cherche un nouvel appartement.

Il posa sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

\- Je ne vais pas squatter ta chambre toute ma vie.

\- Non, c'est certain.

Et il avait hâte qu'elle parte, c'était sûr. Il tenait à son petit espace vital. Pour autant, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte.

\- Cependant, rien ne presse tu sais ? fit-il.

\- Les cours reprennent bientôt et je vais devoir repartir à New-York.

\- Tu as décidé d'assister aux cours ? s'étonna Scorpius. Tu arrêtes de parcourir le monde ?

\- Je voulais juste trouver qui j'étais…, soupira Rose. Me faire des expériences, fabriquer des souvenirs, me forger… Mais je crois que je me suis plus perdue qu'autre chose.

Il reprit sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Ce chocolat chaud manquait de rhum. De beaucoup de rhum.

\- On m'a dit que New-York était une véritable jungle, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

\- C'est vrai, rit Rose.

\- Je n'ai jamais voyagé tu sais. A cause de …

La phrase de Scorpius se perdit dans les airs et son regard s'assombrit. Scorpius n'avait jamais quitté la Grande-Bretagne, parce qu'à cause de ce qu'avait fait son père plus jeune, Drago Malfoy avait une interdiction totale de quitter le territoire britannique. Le père de Scorpius avait bien tenté plusieurs fois de faire partir sa femme et son fils en vacances, mais ces-derniers n'avaient jamais eu le cœur de le laisser tout seul.

\- Je te ferai visiter quand tu viendras me voir ! déclara Rose tout doucement.

\- Qui a dit que je viendrai te voir ? Haussa un sourcil Scorpius, l'air taquin.

\- Personne, bredouilla Rose.

Il s'esclaffa, le nez dans son chocolat chaud. Il en apporta un à Rose, qu'elle but en continua de lire les annonces d'appartement à louer sur New-York.

\- Neige va me manquer, bredouilla Scorpius, en prenant finalement son courage à deux mains.

Une fois à lui de lui dire qu'elle allait lui manquer. Ce qu'elle comprit parfaitement. Et il savait qu'elle comprendrait. Rose était une jeune femme incroyablement intelligente.

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi Scorpius.

\- Au fait… J'ai un truc à te donner.

\- Je sais.

Rose avait deviné que Scorpius avait son courrier. Le blond lui tendit la lettre. Il ne voulait pas avoir de secrets. Pas avec elle…

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais.

\- Je m'en fiche du contenu de cette lettre, annonça-t-elle en a déchirant en pleins de petits bouts.

Et il eut envie de l'embrasser, juste pour voir ce que ça ferait. Embrasser une fille comme Rose Weasley, ça devait être une sacrément belle aventure….

 _23 Décembre 23h59_

\- Pourquoi on s'offre nos cadeaux maintenant ? demanda Rose.

\- Parce qu'on s'offre toujours des trucs qui nous collent la honte devant nos parents. Tu te souviens de ce livre sur « 50 façons de déclarer à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime ? ». Oncle Ron s'est moqué de moi pendant trois mois, Rose ! Trois mois !

Rose s'esclaffa, en y repensant.

\- Pas pire que lorsque Dominique a offert des bouchons d'oreilles à Louis en regardant Victoire et Teddy d'un air assassin !

\- C'est vrai qu'ils tiennent la palme d'or ! approuva Albus.

\- Et tu ne leur as pas proposé de lancer un assurdito ? s'étonna Scorpius en regardant Rose.

\- Oh non. C'était bien trop drôle à voir !

Il aimait bien ce petit côté diabolique chez Rose… Une facette de sa personnalité qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée chez elle, qui était toujours neutre avec tout le monde.

\- Bon ! fit Abus en s'emparant d'un gros paquet. Ça, c'est pour toi Rose.

Elle le remercia en lui tendant à son tour un cadeau qu'il déballa avec joie, sachant pertinemment qu'il y trouverait un exemplaire rare d'un manuel de potions avancées. Rose en fit de même et s'étrangla à moitié de rire :

\- Tu m'as offert un coussin ? demanda Ros sans comprendre.

\- C'est pour Neige, expliqua Albus. Pour qu'il se sente bien à l'aise quand il serra à New-York. Ce chaton a des exigences de confort assez élevées !

Rose l'embrassa sur les deux joues pour le remercier. Scorpius offrit son cadeau à Rose et Albus. Ce dernier découvrit tout un kit pour entretenir son balai de la part et Rose elle, attendit avant d'ouvrir le sien. Elle déplia les coins du papier cadeau, délicatement, essayant de deviner ce que c'était.

\- Une partition…, murmura-t-elle.

Rose déchiffra les notes, finement tracées sur le papier à musique. C'était la mélodie qu'ils avaient inventée tous les deux …

\- Tu n'as plus qu'à te trouver un piano ! plaisanta Scorpius.

Rose l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle avait posé sa bouche sur sa peau, et ce simple contact, le rendit amorphe, et à la fois énergique. Comme si elle avait rechargé ses batteries à fond, d'un simple baiser.

\- Tiens ! fit-elle. Voilà mon cadeau.

Il prit un temps fou avant de se décider à déchirer l'emballage de la petite boîte. Scorpius se décida finalement. Une clé s'y trouvait.

\- Un endroit t'attendra quand tu te décideras à venir visiter la jungle de New-York, déclara-t-elle timidement. J'ai signé les papiers ce matin. C'est un petit appartement pas loin de mon école, dans un quartier moldu…

Il l'enlaça abruptement, un peu maladroitement, et Albus se demanda quand est-ce que ces deux-là étaient devenus aussi proches. Rose répondit à l'étreinte du blond et murmura à son oreille :

\- Tu pourras venir m'aider à installer mon piano.

\- Avec grand plaisir Rose…

Il défit leur étreinte. Trop tôt au goût de Rose. Elle en aurait voulu plus. Beaucoup plus. Elle se demanda quand est-ce qu'était née cette envie de « plus de Scorpius » en elle… Et ne trouva pas la réponse.

 _24 Décembre 20h04_

\- Rose !

Ses cousins lui sautèrent tous dessus, et elle les réceptionna maladroitement et essaya de tous les englober entre ses bras. Ce qui était compliqué, étant donné que Victoire avait un énorme ventre qui prenait vraiment beaucoup de place. Scorpius regarda la scène en retrait, avant d'apercevoir la mère d'Albus au loin, qui tenait plusieurs plats dans ses mains. Il se précipita vers elle, afin de l'aider.

\- Merci Scorpius.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier. C'est gentil à vous de m'accueillir encore une fois pour Noël.

\- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici Scorpius, ne dis pas de bêtise ! répondit Ginny en lui souriant.

Scorpius hocha la tête. Depuis trois ans maintenant, il venait chez les Potter pour fêter Noël. Sa mère était médicomage : elle travaillait tous les jours, même pour Noël. Et son père… Son père ne se donnait pas un seul jour de congé. Drago Malfoy pensait qu'il avait encore à tout prouver. La première fois qu'il était venu, Scorpius s'était senti de trop, entouré par tous les Weasley. Les cousins d'Albus étaient nombreux, sans parler des tantes et des oncles… Il repéra Ron Weasley, le père de Rose, en grande discussion avec elle :

\- Tu pourrais t'inscrire à l'école d'archéologie de Londres ! C'est très bien aussi, Londres !

\- Papa, l'école de New-York est la meilleure en ce qui concerne l'archéologie magique !

\- Mais Rose, tu as vraiment besoin de mettre un océan entre toi et moi…

Hermione lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

\- Entre toi et nous …, se reprit Ron.

\- Ronald Weasley ! Laisse donc ta fille faire ce qu'il lui plait ! Pesta enfin sa femme.

Scorpius se mit à sourire : Rose ressemblait énormément à sa mère.

\- Moi je trouve ça cool que Rosie soit à New-York, intervient Hugo.

Ron soupira vaincu, et enlaça sa fille :

\- C'est que tu me manques tellement, Rose…

\- Je repars dans une semaine seulement ! On a encore le temps de se voir…

Hermione serra la main de son mari dans la sienne, attendrie et Rose le rassura :

\- Je reviendrais plus souvent, promit-elle.

Et Rose l'avait regardé. Elle avait regardé Scorpius à ce moment précis. Ce que Ron Weasley avait remarqué.

\- A table ! hurla Ginny.

 _21h05_

Tout le monde chantait autour de Rose qui jouait une chanson de Noël au piano. Durant tout le repas, elle avait ri avec Scorpius tout du long, essayant de profiter de sa compagnie au maximum. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses cousins, ses oncles et ses tantes depuis très longtemps… Lily avait tellement grandis ! Sans parler de Roxanne, qui était une vraie jeune femme maintenant ! Victoire allait avoir un bébé avec Teddy, James venait d'emménager avec sa petite-amie, Freddy avait rencontré un certain Sinead … Elle avait raté tant de choses. Elle se reprit, et continua de jouer, pour entendre les voix de tous les gens qu'elle aimait, en train de chanter. Et Scorpius la trouva plus belle que jamais.

\- Elle est magnifique ma fille, n'est-ce pas ? fit une voix derrière lui.

\- Oui, magnifique…

Il avait parlé sans s'en rendre compte, et il se retourna, faisant face au père de Rose, les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils ne faisaient presque plus qu'un avec ses yeux.

\- Euh…, je veux dire…

\- Quoi ? Tu as changé d'avis ?

\- Non, non… Enfin…

Le père d'Albus ricanait derrière eux.

\- Ron, le sermonna-t-il.

Le roux soupira avant de s'approcher de Scorpius :

\- Si tu fais du mal à ma fille, je te jure que je te transforme en fouine, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de lui dire ? demanda Harry, curieux.

\- Qu'il avait très bonne mine ! répondit Ron en souriant innocemment.

Scorpius se remit à respirer. Le coup du père surprotecteur il s'y attendait….

\- Ne l'écoute pas. S'il te transforme en fouine, je le transforme en buse ! le prévint Hermione en arrivant vers lui.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- Vraiment ? l'interrogea Hermione.

\- Non. Je ne compte pas faire du mal à Rose.

\- Je sais.

Hermione avait bien vu elle aussi, ce truc qu'il y naissait entre sa fille et le fils de Drago.

\- Ceci dit, si tu lui fais vraiment du mal, je te change en crapaud Scorpius Malfoy ! L'avertit Hermione en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule.

Ça, il s'y attendait moins…

 _23h05_

Tout le monde jouait dehors. La neige tombait beaucoup, il faisait nuit, mais le jardin des Potter était éclairé par des bougies par centaines qui brillaient et illuminaient toute la façade de la maison. Rose était en retrait : tout le monde jouait au Quidditch. Elle avait toujours préféré regarder que jouer. Scorpius, les cheveux recouverts de neige, s'approcha d'elle, essoufflé :

\- Ils sont tous très mauvais perdants dans ta famille !

\- C'est dans nos gênes ! avoua Rose en riant.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, sur le perron :

\- Tu repars vraiment dans une semaine ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Je veux prendre le temps de m'installer.

Elle était un peu triste.

\- Tu viendras me voir ?

\- Tu m'as offert un double de tes clés. Je compte bien m'en servir ! sourit Scorpius.

Rose plongea ses prunelles dans celles de Scorpius. Et elle se mit à ressentir un truc étrange, un truc qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un truc qui réchauffait tout son corps.

\- Tu le sens toi aussi ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ce truc quand on se regarde.

\- Oui.

Alors Rose ne rêvait pas…

Et elle aussi, elle eut envie de l'embrasser. Juste pour voir.

 _25 Décembre 00h02_

Rose s'était enfuie. Encore. Elle tentait d'éviter Scorpius, qui finit par la rattraper à travers la maison des Potter. Tout le monde était retourné à l'intérieur, à table, pour manger le dessert. Rose était partie chercher la fameuse bûche de Noël, et Scorpius avait quitté la table précipitamment pour la suivre.

\- Tu me plais.

Rose sursauta.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me plais Rose.

\- C'est impossible, rougit-elle en remontant ses lunettes.

Elle prit le plateau dans les mains et esquiva Scorpius, qui parvint à la retenir dans l'encadrure de la porte.

\- Je te plais aussi.

\- Ça, c'est peut-être possible, baissa-t-elle la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que tu me plais ?

\- Parce qu'on se connait depuis longtemps toi et moi, et que s'il avait dû se passer quelque chose, ce serait fait depuis longtemps, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non Rose. On ne se connaissait pas avant il y a un mois. On se fréquentait. C'est tout…, murmura Scorpius.

\- Scorpius….

\- Tu me plais pour de vrai, Rose, l'interrompit Scorpius.

Elle releva les yeux. Et elle le crut. Il toucha sa joue, la frôlant à peine, pour remettre une de ses boucles derrière ses oreilles. Il aurait voulu être capable de décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Mais comme elle, il n'y parvenait pas. Rose, soudainement gênée d'être si proche de Scorpius, leva le nez vers le gui, qui avait été accroché au-dessus de la porte de la cuisine.

\- Pour les peuples celtes, le gui est une plante magique qui peut guérir les blessures et soigner l'infertilité. Mais la tradition du gui porte-bonheur à Noël ne remonte qu'au vingtième siècle.

\- Tu me plais encore plus quand tu sors ce genre de truc, rit Scorpius.

Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus. Et dire qu'il avait suffit de seulement vingt-cinq jour qu'ils tombent sous le charme l'un de l'autre…

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'embrasser quelqu'un sous le gui, plaisanta Scorpius en levant les yeux vers le plafond ou trônait la branche.

\- Moi, je veux juste t'embrasser toi. Ça me suffira.

Ils se dirent chacun dans leur tête qu'ils allaient le faire.

Juste pour voir.

Ils posèrent leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

Doucement.

Presque tendrement.

Une première fois, juste pour voir.

Puis une seconde, juste pour être sûr.

Puis une troisième, pour confirmer.

\- Je vais prendre le dessert, les coupa Albus en prenant des mains de Rose le plat. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Continuez ce que vous faites…

Et ils ne l'entendirent même pas. Parce que pour Rose, il n'y avait plus que Scorpius et elle, et pour Scorpius, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui.

Allez savoir ou ça allait les mener…


End file.
